An Unguarded Moment
First Gade, then Cyanea?! Dusty aside, I seem to attract the strangest people. Maybe it would be fun to have a roommate. And living with two Creators must come with advantages. There was something going on downtown near Freedom Plaza outside the clock tower, so I went to check it out. An Unguarded Moment is the twentieth and penultimate episode of Gravity Rush. Summary As the crowd gathers in Freedom Square for the unveiling of D'nelica's new weapon (with Kat enjoying a free ice cream given to her by Aujean ), Gade is skeptical towards the mayor's aide, Adreaux, whom Kat previously assisted. Soon, the weapon is revealed to be the Sea Anemone, whose main purpose is to protect Hekseville from the Nevi scourge, and keep the inhabitants safe. When Nevi appear in Freedom Square, Kat immediately starts to fight them off one by one, but the Sea Anemone uses its cannon to obliterate the majority of them in a single blast. All of a sudden, Yunica intervenes and orders Kat to stand down, to which Kat refuses, leading the two of them to duke it out in the airspace above. After a lengthy dual, Kat comes out victorious, but Dusty is sucked up by a nearby machine activated by Yunica. With Kat distracted trying to rescue her companion, the Jellyfish Squadron uses this opportunity to seize Kat, freeze her, and take her back to base. Syd however, opens fire on the machine holding Kat, bringing it down after hitting crucial mechanisms. He stands defiant against Yunica's attempt to arrest him for treason, and is about to pull something out of his pocket, but is stopped by Cyanea. She informs Syd that he has yet to perform a much bigger role in the dream she envisions, and she frees Dusty from his prison "to keep the dream going." Meanwhile, the Sea Anemone suddenly goes haywire and starts blasting Vendecentre aimlessly. Yunica bravely tries to fight it herself after Jellyfish command post is incapacitated. She is swatted away by the weapon, but as she recovers... Gameplay For the majority of the episode, you will be fighting against Yunica, codename "Sea Wasp." Make sure you are always moving, as staying put for any amount of time will give Yunica a chance to pummel you with some very damaging melee attacks. The safest way to fight her is to stay close to the ground and use your Stasis Field to grab whatever clutter you can throw. Eventually, Yunica will initiate a drone device called "Stingers", which is similar to Raven's Blue Jays. When she prepares to launch them at you, use this opening to land a couple of strong kicks on her. Then when her health falls to zero, move in and finish her off (by aiming the target at the mark and pressing triangle). After you perform the finisher move, there will be a cutscene that shows Dusty being sucked into a machine and Kat being frozen followed by a comic panel with Syd denouncing Yunica for doing this to her. After the cutscene and comic panels, the next episode, No Rest for the Virtuous will begin immediately. Video Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush